Le Jour et la Nuit
by Burger-King
Summary: La magie existe sous toutes ses formes, et celle qu'Hermione expérimente à son insu est bien la pire que le monde des sorciers ait connu. Estce Voldemort ? Estce la fatigue ? HGDM Première partie terminée.
1. Introduction&Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : Oui tout est à Rowling on le sait **

**Introduction**

Hermione Granger était assise à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, elle mangeait une tartine à la marmelade, lisant la "Méthode de défense contre toutes forces maléfiques ou peu avenantes niveau 7" de Melina Goodwrath, pas encore tout à fait réveillée, attendant Harry et Ron, les deux mollusques qui lui servaient d'amis, certainement encore dans leurs lits, les cours commençaient dans à peine un quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent enfin, le brun lui sourit légèrement, tandis que le roux avançait, encore dans les choux, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue. Ils s'assirent, elle eut droit à un bonjour enjoué et à un grognement très incertain.

"- Alors ? Vous êtes prêts pour un merveilleux cours de Défense de 4h auquel je ne vais pas assister car j'ai un devoir de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor que je me dois de remplir ?

- Tu vas t'arrêter Harry ? Ca fait trois jours que tu nous tannes avec ça… on avait comprit, répondit Hermione, lasse.

- J'ai pas envie de travailler…

- On sait Ron, mais t'as pas le choix, et dis-toi que t'es un élève sérieux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de notre cher Capitaine de blablabla… remarqua alors la brune nonchalamment.

Elle releva la tête, une douleur dans le cou, s'étira et s'aperçut qu'un charmant élève, blond, habillé de vert et d'argent, la regardait avec intérêt. La Gryffondor jeta un regard noir à Draco Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire narquois avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner, elle le détestait, même s'il était membre de l'Ordre à présent, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

Ron et Hermione partirent donc en direction de la salle de cours, tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGonagall, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son balai dans la main. La journée se passa lentement aux yeux d'Hermione, agrémentée d'une autre dispute avec Ron, d'une dizaine d'élèves à mettre en retenue et d'un monceau de devoirs difficilement faisables, même pour elle. Plus que fatiguée, elle alla donc se coucher plutôt tard, la moitié de ses devoirs encore incomplets. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'arrivait plus à travailler aussi bien, ce fut donc esseulée et préoccupée qu'elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, ou en tout cas étrangement noir, elle illumina faiblement les dortoirs féminins pour aller boire quelque chose dans la Salle Commune, enfilant une robe de chambre. Elle descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier de marbre, encore un peu endormie, elle fixa l'horloge de la salle, qui indiquait sept heures du matin, pendant un moment, puis bailla avant de prendre un verre et de le remplir de sa baguette magique. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter le verre à ses lèvres, des bras puissants et des mains imposantes la prirent par la taille et lui bloquèrent la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier, elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa, répandant son contenu sur la moquette de la salle.

"- Bonsoir Hermione, murmura alors d'une voix suave l'agresseur qu'Hermione reconnut presque aussitôt, c'était la voix de Harry."

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, était-ce vraiment le brun qui la tenait ?

"- Oui c'est moi Hermione… Et tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que tu es très… il chercha un moment un mot qui convenait, sexy. Il enleva un instant sa main de la bouche de la brune qui gémit légèrement.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

- Rien, je trouve juste que tu es attirante…"

Le Gryffondor reposa sa main droite sur la bouche de la jeune fille, qui se débattait sans arriver à se détacher de l'emprise puissante du jeune homme, puis sa main gauche se glissa sous la robe de chambre, caressant la peau lentement, tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient la même peau de la jeune fille qui tremblait de peur et d'incompréhension. Harry défit le nœud qui tenait sa robe de chambre et Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement, puis, elle sentit quelque chose se coller à son nombril, c'était la baguette du brun, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, Hermione paralysée de peur, Harry paraissant savourer ce moment, puis il lui murmura à nouveau :

"- Tu sais quoi Hermione… Tu me plais beaucoup, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque, tu dois préférer Malfoy… c'est dommage, je vais devoir…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, enfonçant sa baguette si fort dans le ventre d'Hermione que cette dernière crut que sa peau allait se déchirer, elle gémit encore une fois, de fines larmes coulant de ses yeux exorbités. Puis, il rie légèrement avant de prononcer très calmement, une pointe de satisfaction glaciale dans la voix :

"_Sectumsempra…_"

**Chapitre I**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, criant d'horreur, baignant dans une sueur froide. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve, et même un énorme cauchemar ! Elle s'effondra, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps de soulagement, elle était vraiment surmenée ces temps-ci.

Cette fois-ci il faisait jour, et la Gryffondor se précipita dans la Salle Commune, après s'être habillé fébrilement, espérant y trouver une âme à qui confier son cauchemar troublant, sans se soucier de ses camarades de chambre, réveillées en sursaut par le cri strident de la jeune femme. Elle ne vit personne, elle fixa (à nouveau) l'horloge, elle indiquait sept heures moins le quart, et en effet, personne n'était levé à cette heure-ci. La brune prit un fauteuil et s'affala dedans, encore bouleversée par son rêve inexplicable. Comment Harry aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était tout simplement insensé…

Hermione somnolait depuis une heure, n'arrivant ni à dormir, ni à se tenir éveillée, lorsque Ron et Harry descendirent, elle aperçu le brun et sursauta, quelque peu apeurée, elle le fixa un moment, son visage laissant transparaître sa crainte. Le brun eut un air un peu intrigué par la réaction de la Gryffondor qui s'empressa de la cacher.

"- Bonjour Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Euh… rien, rien, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu.

- Allez, viens manger, ça va te remettre d'aplomb.

- Bonne idée. répondit-elle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, se levant pour aller manger. (Nda : Mmmmh manger !)

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur table mais ils furent stoppés par un Draco Malfoy rayonnant, ses cheveux blonds tombant en mèches séduisantes sur son visage aux traits fins et attirants.

"- Lâche-nous Malfoy, on a autre chose à faire que de voir ta sale tête de… de merde !

- T'as un vocabulaire à tomber par terre Weasley, mais c'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, comme tu le sais je suis Préfet-en-Chef, et Granger aussi, McGonagall veut nous voir dans dix minutes dans son bureau, le temps pour cette fraîche fleur, il désigne Hermione du menton, de se nourrir avant d'affronter son devoir.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fraîche fleur ?

- Non et je m'en fous."

Le Serpentard lâcha un grand sourire narquois à Hermione, ne la laissant pas répondre, et partant pour le bureau de la Directrice adjointe.

"- Il est timbré, affirma Ron."

Sur ce ils s'installèrent et mangèrent assez rapidement, et oui, ils avaient cours le vendredi aussi !

Hermione se rendit au bureau de Mrs McGonagall d'un pas pressé et entra sans même frapper à la porte, trop pressée.

"- Bonjour Miss Granger, je voulais vous parler, à vous et à Mr Malfoy à propos de vos consignes en temps que Préfets-en-Chef de vos maisons. Nous sommes au début d'année et pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucun écart… mais je sais que ça viendra, autant de vous, elle regarda Draco avec insistance, que de vos amis, cette fois fixant Hermione avec le même regard.

- Et vous voulez qu'on instaure la discipline comme dans une prison ? demanda le blond.

- Non, et vous le savez très bien, je veux de la discipline, et ainsi de la sécurité, répliqua le professeur, quelque chose à ajouter Miss Granger ?

- Euh… non, rien.

- Et bien vous pouvez vous en aller et retourner à vos cours, ils viennent à peine de commencer."

Les deux élèves sortirent puis se regardèrent une fois à l'extérieur, l'une avec haine, l'autre avec indifférence.

"- Pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux-là Granger ? demanda le Serpentard, un sourcil arqué.

- Parce que je te déteste pour m'avoir plusieurs fois insulté, pour avoir provoqué Harry et Ron, pour avoir failli tuer Dumbledore, pour ne pas être quelqu'un de gentil, et parce que tu es moche.

- Tu détestes les personnes moches ? Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Non, je te déteste seulement toi.

- Et bien je suis flatté de faire autant partie de ta vie, mais, un conseil… hum, coiffe-toi le matin."

Et il partit, amusé. En effet, sous le choc de ce matin, elle avait même oublié d'au moins mettre ses cheveux de telle façon à ce qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens sous forme d'épis. Elle soupira et s'arrangea la chevelure avec sa baguette, avant de se diriger vers son cours de potions.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, elle marchait seule et d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle, elle s'était encore disputée avec Ron. Mais alors qu'elle fonçait dans les couloirs, la tête baissée, cherchant à calmer sa colère, et percuta un Serpentard qui eut le souffle coupé par le choc, elle, se contenta de tomber sur les fesses dans un bruit mat.

"- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas Malfoy ?

- Oh tais-toi Granger, t'es désagréable des fois… fit remarquer le concerné d'un air exaspéré.

- Mais j'ai pas l'intention de l'être avec toi !

- C'est bien dommage…

Elle le fixa un moment puis lança :

- Tu oses dire être un gentleman et tu ne m'aides même pas à me relever ?

Le blond eut un sourire amusé puis lui tendit une main pour s'exécuter.

- J'espère que son altesse ne fera pas de scandale…

- Oui c'est ça comptes sur moi comme sur un elfe de maison pour garder ça pour moi Malfoy, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me faire aider par des goujats ou des gigolos, railla la Gryffondor.

- Merci, c'est gentil, fit alors le blond d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire aux lèvres."

Il partit encore une fois avec la balle dans son camp, sans laisser à Hermione le moyen de répliquer, il était déjà trop loin, et elle n'allait pas commencer à lui courir après, ô grand jamais ! Elle partit donc en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller manger (Nda : Mmmmh manger !). Et sur le chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait fait oublié ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, elle se secoua la tête, quelque peu dérangée et partit donc enfin manger.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Le soir venu, Hermione s'était décidée à parler de son troublant cauchemar à Ginny, et c'était les yeux ronds que la rousse s'était exclamée :

"- Mais t'es folle… t'es… t'es surmenée Hermione ! Il faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie ou quelque chose, un rêve pareil c'est pas normal… même chez les sorciers !

- C'est juste un rêve Ginny…

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ?

- Parce que… il m'a fait peur… ça paraissait tellement réel, fit-elle, pensive.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Attendre toute la nuit dans la Salle Commune ?

- C'est une idée.

- Oui, oui c'est ça ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour une amie Ginny, mais j'ai une meilleur idée… cette nuit on va se lever… vers 3h du matin.

- T'es… t'es sérieuse ?

- Plus que jamais Ginny, il faut que je vérifie."

La rouquine soupira puis fini par accepter sous les supplications de son amie, sans oublier de mentionner qu'elle était folle et complètement stupide.

Elles allèrent donc se coucher, chacune dans leurs dortoirs, et ce fut à trois heures du matin qu'Hermione se leva, s'habillant de la même robe de chambre que dans son rêve (elle frissonna à cette pensée) et descendit dans la Salle Commune, jetant un regard à l'horloge qui indiquait bien 3 heures du matin, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil, attendant Ginny qui ne tarda pas à descendre de son dortoir, l'air un peu fatiguée. Hermione se leva en la voyant et lui demanda si elle n'avait rien vu d'étrange mais la rousse ne lui répondit pas, apparemment encore fatiguée, habillée d'une longue nuisette blanche légèrement satinée et les cheveux emmêlés par un sommeil apparemment agité, ressemblant étrangement à des serpents dans l'ombre.

"- Ginny… ça va ?

- Très bien, un peu fatiguée, mais prête, fit la rousse.

- Prête à quoi ? demanda la brune, inquiète."

La sixième année eut un petit rire et s'approcha un peu d'Hermione, lentement, trop lentement à son goût, et se pencha vers la brune, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche, caché par l'obscurité.

"- Gi… Ginny… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ne répondant pas, et s'approchant de plus en plus, elle lui sourit et laissa découvrir des dents d'un blanc éclatant, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de la brune paralysée de peur encore une fois.  
"- Et toi ? Tu es prête Hermione ?"

Les cheveux de Ginny (qui l'était de moins en moins) semblaient s'agiter quelque peu, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et révéla sa main gauche, armée de sa baguette. Hermione qui avait fermé les yeux sous la panique, sentit le bois froid toucher sa gorge et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de gluant tomber sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pus s'empêcher d'ouvrir alors les yeux et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ce qui était face à elle… sur elle. Ce qui était face à elle n'était plus Ginny mais un crâne pourri aux yeux noirs avec quelques parcelles de peau aussi pourrie que les os de la chose ; ce qui était tombé sur la poitrine d'Hermione n'était autre que la peau manquant sur le squelette, verdâtre et visqueuse, elle coulait sur sa robe de chambre, s'insinuant dans le tissu. Les cheveux s'étaient transformés en reptiles aux yeux jaunes et essayaient de mordre Hermione qui ne bougeait pas, estomaquée.

"- T'es prête ? On va jouer ! lança la chose immonde, qui était Ginny encore quelques secondes avant, d'un voix amusée, On va jouer à Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux, tu vas faire le papier, et moi la pierre et les ciseaux !"

Elle eut un rire tonitruant et inhumain avant de lever sa baguette en criant :

"- _Flipendo !_"

Hermione se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, une nouvelle fois en nage, une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches, pleurant et vomissant sa peur, ce n'était encore qu'un rêve… mais il semblait si réel, elle sentait encore la peau dégouliner sur sa poitrine et la baguette se poser sur sa gorge. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner (Nda : Mmmmh petit déjeuner !), il était encore assez tôt, et il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes à la table des Gryffondors, elle prit tout son temps pour manger, attendant Ginny pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsque cette dernière arriva, Hermione dû réprimer un mouvement de recul, la rouquine s'assit et lui dit, un peu exaspérée :

"- Tu ne t'es pas réveillée cette nuit, je t'ai attendu une demi-heure puis je suis remontée.

- Excuse-moi… j'étais persuadée de…

- Quoi ?"

Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé (ou semblait s'être passé) cette nuit-là et la rouquine fut plutôt étonnée.

"- Tu as dû rester endormie, ton sort pour te réveiller n'a peut-être pas fonctionné…

- Oui enfin ça m'étonne un peu, c'est pas mon genre de me vanter mais je suis quand même assez bonne pour ce qui est de lancer des sorts… surtout de niveau 4.

- Oh ça arrive à tout le monde."

Hermione fit une moue perplexe puis se frotta les yeux, fatiguée avant de croiser le regard gris d'un charmant blond qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant de se lever pour aller chercher ses affaires, la brune eut un air dégoûté sans comprendre son attitude puis revint à sa nourriture.


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Hermione marchait lentement dans le parc, il faisait encore jour et c'était l'un des rares moments où elle se permettait de ne rien faire, bien que Mrs Pomfresh l'ait forcée. Elle était allée la voir après un cours de potions étouffant où elle avait failli s'évanouir, l'infirmière lui avait recommandé de ne pas aller en cours l'après-midi. On n'était qu'en début d'année, et Hermione flanchait déjà ! Elle marchait donc, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, le regard perdu au sol mouillé par la bruine d'Octobre, réfléchissant à ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'étaient que des rêves, mais qui semblaient si réels, qu'il y avait de quoi se sentir mal. Mais alors qu'elle se perdait dans les méandres de la réflexion intense, elle aperçut une ombre près du lac, elle se précipita dans sa direction pour mettre retenue à l'élève qui était dehors alors que le règlement l'interdisait formellement mais elle fut surprise en reconnaissant Draco Malfoy et s'arrêta net, à quelques mètres du blond.

"- Tu me cours après maintenant Granger ? lança-t-il, amusé.

- Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es sensé surveiller les couloirs du troisième et du quatrième étages !

- Je suis pas Préfet-en-Chef pour rien, j'ai demandé à un autre de le faire.

- Tu manques de responsabilité Malfoy.

- T'as pas l'air de surveiller des masses non plus…

- Parce que tu m'espionnes en plus ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? N'importe qui en serait flatté, répliqua-t-il, perdant son sourire.

- Tu… t'es pas croyable, fit la brune, outrée."

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'Hermione, et elle pu examiner son visage, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses yeux gris clairs, de la même couleur que le ciel qui les surplombait, sa bouche fine aux lèvres violacées par la fraîcheur du crépuscule, et ses cheveux d'un blond platine, quelque peu aplatis par l'humidité de l'air, allaient tous très bien avec son visage pâle aux traits fins, il était d'une beauté glaciale, qui frissonner Hermione, qui n'allait pourtant pas avec son sourire chaleureux.

"- T'essaierais pas de faire du charme Malfoy ?

- Granger, commença Draco faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, tu sais, ce que j'ai dit pendant toutes ces années, c'était pour garder ma couverture… si je sympathisais avec… des gens comme toi ou comme Potter, j'étais démasqué.

- Des gens comme moi, murmura la Gryffondor, vexée.

- Oui des gens comme toi, ça m'enchantais pas de t'insulter, toi comme Potter et Weasley… même si je les apprécie pas énormément.

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'aimais pas me traiter de tous les noms.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Oh, tais-toi et retourne à ton boulot ! s'écria la brune.

- Attends, Granger… s'emporta le blond, tendant la main pour la rattraper, geste inutile puisqu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs mètres.

- Quoi encore ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour… être pardonné ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots du Serpentard, était-ce encore un de ces rêves ? Elle se retourna, fixa à nouveau Malfoy pendant un moment puis répondit :

"- T'es devenu timbré Malfoy, vraiment timbré.

- Non, je veux juste que ça se passe pour le mieux entre les Préfets-en-Chef, entre deux membres de l'Ordre, et pourquoi pas des amis…"

Hermione n'en revenait pas, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était devenu fou ! Elle ne répondit rien et partit vers le château, sa "ronde" était terminée.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la Salle Commune, Harry l'attendait en somnolant dans un fauteuil, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle recula en voyant le brun qui venait de se réveiller en entendant le bruit, celui-ci sourit d'un air compréhensif et se leva.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je suis le vrai Harry, t'as rien à craindre.

- C… comment tu sais ? fit-elle, apeurée.

- Ginny m'en a parlé.

Hermione fut soulagée mais quelque peu énervée contre la rouquine.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, elle a voulu savoir ce que j'en penserais, tu vas pas la blâmer pour ça… ?

- Non mais… c'est gênant… tu… étais si perfide, si méchant, commença Hermione, perdue.

- Je sais Hermione, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, même si ça te semblait réel, il faut que t'arrive à te calmer, ça ne peut te faire aucun mal.

- Je… c'est… Oh, Harry !"

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son ami, en larmes, dépitée et si peu sûre d'elle, ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Le grand brun, aux mains si douces qui l'avaient tripoté et à la voix si charmante qui lui avait murmuré des obscénités, la caressa lentement dans le dos, la berçant et lui chuchotant que tout allait bien, qu'elle devait se calmer, qu'il n'y avait pas à pleurer. Elle mit un moment à se calmer, et lorsque, enfin, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et qu'elle n'avait plus les yeux rouges, elle se détacha de son ami qui l'embrassa sur le front, lui demandant une dernière fois si elle allait mieux.

"- Oui, merci Harry, je vais aller me coucher… il est tard, et tu devrais faire pareil.

- Oui chef, dit-il, amusé."

Elle lui sourit et ils montèrent se coucher chacun de leurs côtés. Cette nuit-là, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar mais rêva des beaux yeux verts, puis d'un fin sourire aux lèvres violettes.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain, Hermione fut heureuse de ne pas se réveiller en nage, Harry avait peut-être conjuré le mauvais sort, elle se leva, appréciant, un large sourire aux lèvres, son réveil cotonneux, puis s'habilla avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune puis dans la Grande Salle pour manger (Nda : Mmmmh manger !), elle fut surprise de ne voir personne alors que les cours allaient bientôt commencer, elle s'installa, intriguée. Et ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Ginny descendit, elle aussi étonnée, mais apparemment pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"- Hermione ! lança la rouquine, retenant un rire, on est Samedi !"

Lorsque la brune se rendit compte de sa bourde, et se cacha le visage d'une main, consternée par elle-même. Elle se mit à rire et se leva pour aller à la Salle Commune, accompagnée de son amie.

"- Je me demandais où tu étais, quand j'ai demandé à Parvati elle m'a dit que tu n'étais plus dans ton lit, j'avoue que j'y ai pas cru au début, et puis je t'ai vu, tu dois être vraiment déboussolée.

- Je te le fais pas dire…

- Ca va t'as pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit ?

- Non ça va, Harry m'a attendu hier soir, et il m'a dit que tu lui en avais parlé.

Ginny parut quelque peu gênée mais Hermione reprit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as eu raison, il m'a redonné confiance et j'ai pu dormir correctement."

La rouquine fut soulagée et lui sourit.

"- _Choucroute !_ lança-t-elle alors à une grosse dame sur un portrait illuminé.

- Très bien, entrez."

Le tableau pivota sur la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Hermione vit alors un Harry et un Ron se retenant d'éclater de rire en la voyant, elle leur jeta un regard noir avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, cherchant un livre à étudier pour se cacher.

"- Tu sais pas ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui Ron ? demanda Harry, essayant de se maîtriser?

- Je sais pas, je pensais aller m'entraîner au Quidditch, mais je crois que je vais aller à mon cours de potions."

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire les deux jeunes hommes qui récoltèrent des regards noirs de la part d'Hermione et de Ginny. Cette dernière s'approcha de Harry et le prit par une oreille pour le traîner dans un coin, laissant Ron, les larmes aux yeux, et Hermione exaspérée.

"- Excuse-moi Hermione mais c'était trop drôle, il fallait que je la sorte, s'excusa le roux, reprenant son souffle.

- A ce que je vois tu ne sais pas te retenir, lança la brune d'un air vexé.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais, tu vas pas nous chier une pendule pour si peu.

- Ron, ne jure pas."

Le garçon eut une grimace exaspérée mais n'ajouta rien et Harry et Ginny revinrent, calmant l'orage avant qu'il n'arrive.

Ron et Harry partirent donc s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Ginny, laissant Hermione seule. Elle décida donc de faire quelques rondes dans le parc avant d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour passer le temps. En entrant, elle fut surprise d'y voir Draco Malfoy, assit, plongé dans un livre. Elle pensa à son attitude de la veille, et en le voyant si sage, si peu arrogant, elle se décida à s'approcher pour s'asseoir face à lui.

"- Salut Malfoy, chuchota-t-elle.

Le garçon leva la tête et eut un petit sourire.

- Que vois-je ? Granger daignant me parler, dit-il, faussement étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici en six ans.

- Je suis à la Bibliothèque, j'ai un livre sous les yeux, je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir ce que je fais…

- Très spirituel, je peux savoir ce que tu lis ?

- Qu'ouïs-je ? Granger s'intéresserait-elle à ce que je lis ? s'exclama le Serpentard, amusé, un peu trop fort, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Mrs Pince qu'il ne remarqua même pas.

- C'est pas toi qui voulais sympathiser hier ? répliqua alors la Gryffondor.

Il se tu un moment, puis finit par montrer la couverture en déclarant :

- "Comment séduire une personne qui vous hait en 18 étapes."

- Et tu es rendu à laquelle ? fit Hermione, amusée.

- A la première encore, répondit-il, tout aussi amusé qu'elle.

- Je vois que tes lectures restent cependant… à ton niveau.

- Je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ?

- Oui.

Le blond ferma son livre et fixa intensément la brune.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que l'on sympathise, déclara le blond, sceptique.

La brune baissa les yeux sur la table, gênée.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Oui, on pourrait parler… de n'importe quoi, comme si on se connaissait, ce qui est le cas, et se connaître un peu plus…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu deviens gentil ? Pourquoi tu me fixes toujours quand je mange ? Tu sais que c'est oppressant ?

Le Serpentard eut un sourire mais ne répondit rien, et ce fut Hermione qui reprit après un soupir.

- Malfoy, t'es pas dans ton état normal.

Il eut un petit rire et se leva, l'air désolé.

- Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente…"

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le blond prit son livre et partit de la Bibliothèque, laissant une Hermione décontenancée, un sourcil arqué.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et au fait, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivi ;) Je vais peut-être essayer de rallonger mes chapitres


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

Hermione passa sa journée à la Bibliothèque, à lire comme à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, il l'avait regardé, si amusé, si sûr de lui, et pourtant si peu arrogant, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait être charmant. Elle était ensuite allée dîner (Nda : Mmmmh manger !) à la Grande Salle où elle trouva Harry et Ron couverts de boue, pleurant de rire et Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ils m'ont provoqué, se défendit la rousse à peine Hermione venait-elle d'arriver, interloquée."

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien et lorsqu'il fut terminé, les deux jeunes hommes partirent se doucher, laissant Hermione et Ginny, seules. Plutôt préoccupée, la brune ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

"- Malfoy était à la Bibliothèque aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle alors.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? répliqua gentiment la sixième année.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, et on aurait dit qu'il m'attendait.

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Ginny eut un petit sourire.

- Il te fait marcher Hermione, je vois que ça de possible. Pourquoi, d'un coup, le grand sang pur, Draco Malfoy s'intéresserait-il à, pardonne moi l'expression, une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Je sais pas... Hein ?! S'intéresser à moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, plus que surprise.

- Ben oui réfléchis un peu Hermione, il te tourne autour, il te sourit, il fait le timide. Pour moi, soit il est devenu fou, soit il te prépare un sale coup, dans tous les cas il faut pas lui laisser une chance de t'approcher.

- Je sais pas, il a l'air tellement franc.

- Tout à l'air vrai avec toi hein ?

- Oh ça va ! C'est juste… tu vas pas empêcher Malfoy de se faire pardonner s'il le veut vraiment.

- Et s'il le veut pas, il te joue un sale tour, et tu es ridiculisée, honteuse, triste, et stupide."

Hermione poussa un soupire d'exaspération avant de partir à la Salle Commune pour y faire quelques devoirs avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla lentement, traînant du pied, s'habillant lentement, elle passa bien dix minutes à se regarder dans la glace, puis finit par descendre. Il faisait jour, mais personne n'était encore réveillé, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil puis attendit. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Ron descendit, tout seul.

"- T'es pas avec Harry ?

- Nan, il dort encore.

La brune haussa les épaules puis se leva.

- Tu descends pas ?

C'était Ron qui venait de parler.

- Euh… c'est à toi de descendre, je suis en bas.

Le roux eut un petit sourire malsain et fixa Hermione, ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu en es sûre ?"

La brune ne pu dire un mot, horrifiée, elle se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le jeune homme avait disparu.

Elle soupira de soulagement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, une main se posa doucement sur sa bouche, et une baguette sur sa tempe.

"- A ta place je n'essaierais rien Hermione, ça serait bête d'amocher ton joli minois."

La main posée sur sa bouche glissa le long du cou de la jeune femme qui avait les yeux fermés, se répétant intérieurement que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

"- Oh non ma grande, ce n'est pas un rêve, regarde."

Et sur ces mots la main du roux traça de son ongle une marque rouge sur le haut de la poitrine, au niveau des clavicules, de la brune. Elle gémit sous la douleur, avant de murmurer pour elle-même :

"- C'est qu'un rêve, c'est qu'un rêve, c'est qu'un rêve…

- C'est ça ma chérie… détend-toi, fit alors le roux, amusé, caressant le buste de la jeune femme (Nda : Mmmmh buste !)."

Il coupa la robe de sorcier et les vêtements qu'elle portait d'un simple coup de baguette, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle frissonna sous la fraîcheur, puis émit un petit cri lorsqu'une main se posa sur son ventre, caressant lentement la peau, puis, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Etait-ce réel ? Cela semblait si vrai, son souffle ardent, son corps collé au sien, ses mains sur son corps, ne se contenant plus, elle céda à la panique et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

"- Ron, arrête ça, je t'en supplie… R… Ron…

Ses supplications se perdant dans des sanglots de panique, le roux eut un petit rire vicieux.

- Comme tu le veux…"

Il respira l'odeur des cheveux de la Gryffondor, laissa glisser sa main le long de son corps, s'arrêtant à la limite du tissu, puis se détacha enfin.

Hermione renifla, secouée de sanglots, s'apprêtant à tout, mais ce fût le silence total, elle rouvrit ses yeux rouges mais ne vit rien, se risqua à se retourner, mais ne vit rien. Elle s'étala alors dans le fauteuil le plus proche, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, une hallucination. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et sursauta, se retournant vivement, mais ne vit que Ginny, apeurée, elle fut à nouveau soulagée et éclata en sanglots. La rousse s'approcha.

"- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca a recommencé… ton… ton frère, il, elle eut un frémissement, il était là, j'en suis sûre !

- Calme-toi, c'est fini… c'est fini, fit alors la sixième année, tapotant le dos de son amie."

Hermione s'assit correctement dans le siège et porta la main à son cœur, essayant de retrouver le souffle, lorsqu'elle sentit une brûlure, comme une blessure, au niveau de ses clavicules, sur son torse, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'évanouit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci pour les reviews, et je crois que c'est au 7ème étage, les malades mentaux :D


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Hermione se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie, dans un lit d'un blanc immaculé, entourée de Ginny, Harry et, elle rougit en le voyant, Ron. Ils arboraient tous les trois un visage inquiet, elle se releva quelque peu, puis porta la main à l'endroit où ce-qui-semblait-être-Ron l'avait écorchée, il n'y avait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus rien.

"- Ca fait deux jours que tu dors Hermione, ça a eu le temps de cicatriser, dit Ginny d'un ton inquiet.

- Je… c'était vrai ? C'était vraiment là ? J'avais vraiment… ? demanda-t-elle en se passant la main sur le haut de sa poitrine.

- Oui c'était vrai, fit alors Harry."

Ron restait silencieux, évitant le regard d'Hermione, fixant le sol, pensif. Elle le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

"- Vous lui avez tout raconté ?"

Les deux hochèrent la tête, la brune soupira puis se tourna vers le roux, posant une main sur son épaule.

"- Ca va ? le questionna-t-elle.

- O… oui… juste que…"

Lentement, il releva la tête, révélant deux orbites vides. Hermione eut un haut le cœur, le roux eut un sourire édenté avant de terminer :

"- … que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit la dernière fois."

Hermione se réveilla en nage dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie, les yeux exorbités, les dents du fond qui baignent (Nda : Miam !). Elle régurgita du liquide gastrique dans une bassine proche puis reprit son souffle, encore sous le choc, puis, elle se mit à sangloter, cachant son visage blême de ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Devenait-elle folle ? Etait-ce vraiment seulement le surmenage ? Et alors qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit le rideau de son box et lui prit une voix douce et compréhensive.

"- Apparemment vos problèmes de cauchemar ne se sont pas réglés… je vous ai entendu gémir toute la nuit.

- Qu… quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Lundi, cela fait deux jours que vous dormez, et pas très bien a ce que j'ai pu remarqué, d'après votre amie vous ne vous sentiez pas bien hier matin, elle vous à amenée ici inconsciente."

Avec tous ces rêves et hallucinations, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, à en voir par la lumière qui passait par les grandes fenêtres, le crépuscule approchait.

"- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, comme pour être sûre.

- Bientôt cinq heures du soir, vous sentez-vous prête à marcher ?

- Je ne pense pas… j'ai un énorme mal de crâne…

- D'accord, je crois que je vais vous garder une nuit encore. Vous avez eu plusieurs visites, celles de Miss Weasley et Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui mademoiselle, ah tiens d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, le voici, fit l'infirmière en sortant la tête du box, je vous laisse dix minutes, pas plus.

- Merci Mrs Pomfresh, déclara alors le blond qui venait d'apparaître entre les rideaux d'un blanc pâle. Alors ? Ca va mieux ?

- Oui un peu mi… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, est-ce interdit ?

La brune ne répondit rien, quelque peu courroucée par l'air amusé du Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu me tournes autour Malfoy ?

Le blond sembla tout d'abord surpris par la question, puis réfléchit un moment.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds-y d'abord.

- Est-ce que tu vois un problème à ce que je veuille sympathiser ?

- Oui Malfoy, tu as été odieux pendant six ans, et d'un coup, tu veux devenir mon ami, il y a de quoi être étonné.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je devais entretenir ma couverture, je n'ai rien contre toi spécialement, au contraire, mais je n'allais pas m'afficher avec des Elus et des amis des Moldus !

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire…"

Le blond poussa un soupire puis sortit de sa poche un paquet de Chocogrenouilles (Nda : Mmmmh chocolat !) qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

"- C'était en attendant que tu te rétablisse…

Soudain, Hermione se sentit ridicule, elle soupira.

- Excuse-moi Malfoy, je m'emporte, t'as quand même été une source de haine pendant pas mal de temps, fit-elle alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est pas grave Granger, je suis aussi détesté qu'apprécié, j'ai l'habitude…

- Ca fait dix minutes Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez laisser Miss Granger tranquille, elle a besoin de se reposer."

Le blond se leva alors et lança un clin d'œil à la brune qui lui sourit légèrement.

Après un repas composé essentiellement de bouillie (Nda : Mmmmh bouillie !) et de purée, Hermione s'endormit et rêva de Bisounours, de choucroute et d'un beau blond.

Le lendemain, la brune se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres, encore émerveillée par ce rêve d'enfant et soulagée de ne pas avoir cauchemardé. Elle se releva dans son lit et Mrs Pomfresh remarqua son réveil, elle s'empressa de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner (Nda : Mmmmmmh !) et s'occupa d'un autre élève qui avait l'air amoché. La Gryffondor se surprit alors à apprécier le fait de ne rien faire, et eut un petit sourire amusé, elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée de l'infirmerie et remarqua qu'il était dix heures du matin. C'était si bon de bien dormir pendant aussi longtemps ! Alors qu'elle finissait de se nourrir, Mrs Pomfresh passa la tête à travers les rideaux du box pour annoncer :

"- Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont ici. Pas plus de quinze minutes ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de repartir à l'assaut d'un estropié.

- Salut Hermione, ça va mieux ? demanda Harry après s'être assis sur le lit, Ron ayant prit une chaise.

- Oui beaucoup mieux… je savais pas que de simples rêves pouvaient affaiblir à ce point.

Apparemment Ron était au courant car il ne cilla pas à cette remarque, il bougea quelque peu sur sa chaise.

- C'est quand même étrange, finit-il par dire après un petit silence.

- J'te le fais pas dire, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

Le roux renifla puis remarqua le paquet de Chocogrenouilles posé sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme.

- Qui te les a donné ? demanda-t-il innocemment, comme pour remplir le vide pesant qui s'installait entre les jeunes gens.

- Oh… euh, commença-t-elle, embarrassée, c'est, euh… je sais plus, je devais dormir…"

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils puis les épaules avant de renifler à nouveau, cherchant apparemment quelque chose à dire. Hermione comprit et dit :

"- T'inquiètes pas Ron, t'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai eu… un rêve éveillé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. C'est sûr le mien était spécial mais t'as pas à t'en faire, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- C'est… c'est… Hermione, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre… je sais même pas ce que j'ai pu te faire, mais en entendant ce que m'a dit Harry, j'imagine le pire.

- C'est bon, calme-toi, je vais bien, t'as pas à culpabiliser…"

Le Gryffondor fit un faible sourire à son amie qui lui en rendit un rayonnant et Mrs Pomfresh arriva pour annoncer la fin de la visite.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre veut vous voir Miss Granger, si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine se sortir."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et quelques instants après, Draco Malfoy apparut, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"- Tu devrais pas venir en même temps qu'eux, s'exclama alors la brune, l'air inquiet, tu vas te faire prendre !

- Oh, je vois que tu tiens à moi, mais je pense pas que crier soit bon pour ta santé.

Hermione rougit quelque peu puis reprit.

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici…

- Tu as raison, raconte-moi, lança alors le blond, l'air malicieux.

Piégée, la brune ne pu faire autrement, elle hésita un moment puis raconta son histoire qui avait commencé quatre jours auparavant. Le blond parut surpris puis finit par dire :

- Tu devrais peut-être rester à l'infirmerie, ça doit être le seul endroit où tu n'as pas ce genre… de rêve…

- Si, j'ai rêvé… de Ron avec les… commença la Gryffondor et montrant ses yeux en frissonnant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, s'empressa-t-il de dire le Serpentard, comprenant la difficulté de la brune à parler. Eh bien… il te reste aucun endroit pour être tranquille."

Il risqua alors une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, le regard plongé dans le sien, elle ne réagit pas, laissant cette main aux doigts fins et blancs caresser ses cheveux (et sa joue au passage).

"- Je te l'ai jamais dit Granger… mais tu es vraiment belle."

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas, Mrs Pomfresh arriva, demanda à Malfoy de partir, puis s'adressa à la brune.

"- Miss Granger, vous me semblez rétablie, peut-être vous risqueriez-vous à aller déjeuner (Nda : Mmmmh mangeeer !) à la Grande Salle ce midi ?

- Je pense que oui, encore merci madame."

Et ce fut après s'être habillée et un tant soit peu coiffée qu'elle se dirigea en avance vers la Grande Salle pour (MANGER !) se nourrir convenablement, parce que la nourriture de l'infirmerie n'était pas très bonne. Sur le chemin, elle chercha Malfoy du regard mais fut déçue de ne voir personne.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D

Et si vous voulez comprendre l'intrigue contactez-moi. En revanche, si vous préférez garder tout le suspense pour la fin, lisez lentement chaque chapitre, la nuit, et avec quelque chose à manger à porter de préférence :D


	7. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

Ce ne fut que l'après-midi, après les cours, qu'Hermione revit Draco, le croisant dans un couloir. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence.

"- Apparemment ça va mieux… Granger.

- Oui… Euh… je voulais te parler de… de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, commença la Gryffondor, gênée.

Le blond sourit puis la coupa.

- Oublie ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

La brune fit de grands yeux ronds, elle qui allait lui dire qu'elle avait été flattée, qui allait lui retourner le compliment, elle ne dit finalement rien. Une main fendit cependant l'air et s'abattit sur la joue du blond et la jeune femme partit, vexée.

Le soir venu, Hermione se coucha, attristée par le comportement du jeune homme. Comment avait-il pu être aussi gentil et si odieux en si peu de temps ? Peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit, elle tenta de se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas, décidant donc de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour attendre que le sommeil revienne, elle sortit de son lit et prit soin de changer de robe de chambre (Nda : Mmmmh chambre !) avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre qui amenaient à la Salle des Gryffondors. Mais, (vous vous en doutez) elle fut plus que surprise d'y voir Draco Malfoy, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Elle descendit rapidement les dernières marches et s'écria :

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que tu…"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait ajouté un mot de plus, elle se rendit compte que les couleurs de la pièce avaient changé et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans le décor vert et argent de la Salle Commune, elle porta une main à sa bouche et reporta son regard sur Draco.

"- C'est…

- Chuuut… calme-toi Hermione, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le blond eut un sourire et se leva, s'approchant lentement de la jeune femme.

- C'est… un rêve, c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve…

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ma grande ? Pourquoi tu veux pas avouer que c'est la réalité."

La brune reculait, se cachant le visage de ses mains, mais, sentant quelque chose la frôler, elle releva vivement la tête, évidemment, elle ne vit rien et fut prise de panique. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main blanche aux doigts fins se posa sur son épaule, elle entendit alors la voix du Serpentard.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je suis là, tout va bien.

Mais alors que les paroles se voulaient rassurantes, une autre main osseuse et à la peau blanche se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment belle Hermione… belle à en mourir…

La concernée ne pu retenir un petit cri et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle continuait sa litanie.

- C'est qu'un rêve, c'est qu'un rêve… c'est… qu'un rêve.

- Non Hermione, dans un rêve on n'a pas mal."

Et sur ses mots, les doigts se décharnèrent et il ne resta plus que les os d'un blanc nacré, puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la peau parcourue de frisson de la Gryffondor, cette dernière gémit sous la douleur et ses larmes redoublèrent.

"- C'est un rêve ! C'est qu'un rêve, pourquoi ça serait vrai ?

- Parce que tu le veux ma grande ! s'exclama Draco, prêt à éclater de rire."

Elle se détacha vivement de l'emprise du jeune homme et se retourna, puis fut horrifiée par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait : La peau de son visage avait flétri, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et menaçaient de tomber de leurs orbites, son nez était saturé de pus, jaunie, prêt, lui aussi, à tomber. La chose face à Hermione fit un grand sourire qui révéla des dents noircies et manquantes dans une bouche où grouillaient des insectes en tout genre (Nda : Mmmmh insectes !) avant de lever sa main droite (qui n'était qu'un enchevêtrement d'os), armée de sa baguette, vers la jeune femme.

"- Tu avais raison Hermione, c'est impossible que je devienne ton ami…

La chose qui ressemblait de moins en moins à Draco eut alors un rire tonitruant et glacial avant de murmurer :

- _Avada Kedavra…"_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, et dans son lit, le souffle coupé. Elle soupira, comme lassée, puis se leva, s'habilla, il était huit heures du matin à son réveil, elle descendit dans la Salle Commune où déjà quelques personnes s'activaient et vit la même heure sur l'horloge. La Gryffondor décida d'aller manger tôt pour pouvoir se remettre du choc (Nda : Mmmmh chocolat !) de la nuit passée. Arrivée en bas, elle fut surprise de voir Ginny assise à la table des Gryffondor, le regard plongé dans les yeux globuleux de sa tartine de marmelade (Nda : Mmmmh marmelade !). La brune arqua un sourcil avant de s'asseoir en face de la rousse.

"- Salut Ginny, comment ça se fait que tu te sois levé si tôt ?

La concernée ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses cheveux flamboyants cachant son visage.

- Hey, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? fit alors la brune, posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Je… commença-t-elle avec difficulté."

Elle releva le visage et Hermione retint un cri d'effroi et ferma les yeux en voyant son visage écorché, la peau déchirée, les lèvres gonflées par les blessures, et ses orbites vides, d'un noir paralysant, néantique. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ginny la regarda étonné, bien que des larmes coulent de ses yeux, elle avait l'air inquiète pour la septième année qui fut aussi surprise.

"- Ca… ça va Hermione ? articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Oui, oui ça va, mais… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai… je me suis engueulée avec Harry… il, il ne parle que de Quidditch depuis deux semaines, et ça me fout en rogne, alors hier soir je lui ai dit qu'il devait choisir entre une vie amoureuse normale ou… une vie sociale décrépie par le sport, il ne m'a pas répondu et… il est parti se coucher.

- Il… il a du être vexé par ta remarque, c'est… c'est normal qu'il soit parti se coucher.

- Mais… tu aurais dû voir son regard… si… j'avais l'impression qu'il me haïssait…

- Tu exagères Ginny, il t'as juste lancé un regard noir… ça arrive à n'importe qui, regardes Ron et moi, on s'engueule deux fois par mois, et on se porte très bien…

- Oui mais… vous… c'est pas pareil. J'aime Harry plus que tout, et s'il me fait mal comme ça… c'est insupportable.

- Je comprends bien… mais…"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle vit Harry qui se faufila derrière la rousse, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

"- Une vie amoureuse est bien plus intéressante, fit-il alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny sursauta puis se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage, fixant Harry d'un regard plein de reproches, avant de fondre en larmes, dans ses bras (Nda : Mmmmh fooondre !).

- Oh… Harry !

- Est-ce que je peux te demander pardon pour hier ?

- Tout est pardonné !"

Et comme pour officialiser ses paroles, la sixième année embrassa fougueusement le brun, les bras autour de son cou.

En voyant cette scène, Hermione renifla, elle n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir s'accrocher au cou de quelqu'un, elle s'imagina alors dans les bras d'un beau blond, l'embrassant tendrement, mais ce rare rêve appréciable fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Ron qui s'affala sur le banc, se servant sans cérémonie de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Bien que soulagée de ne pas être dans un de ces horribles rêves, elle soupira en regardant à la table des Serpentards, là où Draco Malfoy mangeait, pensif et un peu renfrogné.

* * *

Je vais peut-être espacer les temps de publication de mes chapitres. Premièrement parce que j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration, deuxièmement parce que j'ai un beau-père despote, et troisièmement parce que j'ai des films à voir et de la bouffe à faire !


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

"- Hey, Malfoy…"

Le concerné se retourna dans le sombre couloir vide qui menait à l'aile droite du cinquième étage, cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Hermione s'approcha de lui et il la remarqua, il baissa alors le regard et reprit son chemin, ignorant la jeune femme.

"- Draco, attends.

A l'écoute de son prénom, le jeune homme se retourna à nouveau, fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu veux encore me gifler ?

- Draco excuse-moi, j'étais…"

Qu'espérait-elle ? En voyant la réconciliation de ses amis peut-être avait-elle pensé que ça allait être aussi simple ? Elle soupira, baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement… bête.

"- Tu veux que je te pardonne ?"

Elle leva soudainement la tête et cru voir un sourire édenté sur le visage du blond mais ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit sur le visage attristé et le regard perdu du Serpentard.

"- Je… j'ai été vexée… je croyais que tu pensais…

Elle renifla, son sentiment de bêtise s'accroissant.

- Hermione…"

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, s'approchant d'elle, ses yeux s'illuminant.

Après avoir petit déjeuné, Hermione avait décidé de passer sa première heure libre à chercher Malfoy pour lui parler, elle avait passé dix minutes à recueillir des informations avant de se diriger vers la salle d'histoire de la magie dans l'aile droite du cinquième étage. Elle avait espéré le trouver, mais apparemment il était déjà entré. C'est alors qu'elle pris une décision digne de Harry, et indigne de sa pure personne intellectuelle et travailleuse, elle pris le risque de sécher la prochaine heure de cours, espérant pouvoir faire croire à Mrs Chourave qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie. Elle attendit donc une heure devant la salle de cours, espérant que le blond qui occupait momentanément ses pensées allait prendre son temps pour sortir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le brune se mordit la lèvre et se décida rapidement.

"- _Crakbadaboum._"

Le sac du Serpentard s'ouvrit et tous ses livres et grimoires s'étalèrent sur le sol, leur propriétaire lâcha un juron et se mit à les ramasser. Mais alors qu'un petit sourire victorieux se dessinait sur le visage de la Gryffondor, Blaise Zabini s'approcha pour aider son ami à ramasser les livres. Et alors qu'elle grimaçait, les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

Hermione s'était alors dit qu'une heure de plus à sécher n'allait pas être mortel vu qu'elle avait déjà perdu une journée.  
La brune s'était donc décidée à suivre le beau blond jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours qui se trouvait au troisième étage, ce devait être un cours de métamorphose. Elle attendit alors une heure, cachée devant la salle. Lorsque les élèves se mirent à sortir, la jeune femme chercha Draco du regard, il était encore assis dans la salle, il parlait avec McGonagall, mais même en s'approchant, Hermione n'entendit que quelques bribes.

"- Je ne sais pas… faire, disait le blond, tourmenté.

- Je vous… au QG… avec Mr Zabini.

- Bien madame la directrice.

- Taisez-vous donc… moi aussi une couverture."

McGonagall était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, mais quelqu'un d'autre la représentait médiatiquement, elle était plus méfiante que Dumbledore.

Le blond sortit enfin et Hermione le suivit, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, alors que d'autres élèves étaient dans les couloirs. Elle le suivit donc alors qu'il semblait retourner sur ses pas au lieu d'aller là où les autres élèves, ce fut lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'aile droite du cinquième étage qu'elle l'interpella.

"- C'est toi qui a explosé mon sac ?

- Je… oui… enfin je l'ai, commença Hermione.

- Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, fit alors le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme par exemple m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire que tu voulais me parler.

- Je… oui c'est vrai, mais c'était urgent…"

Le blond s'approcha encore un peu plus de la jeune femme, elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, quelque peu intimidée. Il leva alors une main, qui n'était pas armée, au grand soulagement de la brune, et la posa sur la joue rosée de la jeune femme.

"- Draco, on a cours, fit alors une voix derrière eux."

L'instant magique se brisa, leurs regards ses détournèrent et ils virent Blaise Zabini, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés. Draco retira vivement sa main de la joue d'Hermione qui rougit d'être prise en flagrant délit. Et si cela avait été Harry ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser et recula de quelques pas.

"- A… à plus tard Malfoy…

- Oui…"

Et ce fut sur cet échange si pauvre en franchise, sous le regard amusé de l'intrus, que les deux (tourtereaux, nda : Mmmmh touurte !) jeunes gens se séparèrent, l'une rouge comme une tomate, l'autre blanc comme un linge.

"- Si t'en parles à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les vertèbres avec un pied de chaise.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'en ai pas l'intention."

Hermione courait vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les joues encore brûlantes, elle revoyait ce visage, si proche, si beau, du Serpentard, ses fines lèvres si… attirantes. Elle secoua la tête et entra juste à temps dans la salle, le professeur (Nda : nom à compléter le 27 Juillet :D) la fixa, étonné, mais revint à son cours, sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Harry, mais elle le regretta lorsqu'il lui demanda où elle était passée.

"- Je… laisse tomber, ça te regarde pas, fit-elle alors, blasée.

- Si tu veux… répondit-il en prenant un air quelque peu vexé.

- Tu sais qu'on à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans une semaine ?

- Ils n'ont pas arrêté les sorties, même avec Voldemort dehors ?"

Mais son expression d'incrédulité se mua en une mimique d'horreur, à laquelle on serait habitué, lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur n'était plus assis à expliquer comment on pouvait neutraliser des (choucroutes maléfiques !) Inferi, mais il était debout sur son bureau, à quatre pattes. Son visage scarifié de part en part exprimant pis que la haine, un œil pendant par un nerf de son orbite, le nez débordant de sang coagulé et encore frais, mais ce qui pétrifia Hermione sur place, ce fut sa mâchoire inférieure, elle n'était pas à sa place ; seules les dents supérieures, nacrées, étaient visibles, tandis que l'on voyait le fond de sa bouche, sa langue beaucoup trop longue pendant sur la table. Son œil valide, jaune vif, fixa la brune et celle-ci ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

"- Miss Granger, en plus d'arriver en retard, vous vous permettez de ne pas écouter le cours… Ca me fendrait le cœur d'enlever des points à votre maison… par votre faute…

La jeune femme releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur, assis, la fixant d'un regard perçant.

- Ou… oui monsieur."

Elle sortit ses affaires et essaya de se changer les idées. Etait-elle en enfer ? Question stupide l'enfer, c'était le monde des Bisounours à côté de ce qu'elle vivait…

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, et faites attention à regarder aussi derrière-vous quand vous traversez la rue, la nuit ;)


	9. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

Hermione était plongée dans un sommeil agité, plein de mâchoires arrachées, d'yeux globuleux par milliers la fixant intensément et de gigantesques flaques de sang remuant au gré du vent. Elle se réveilla soudainement, les yeux exorbités, se levant sous le coup de la peur, prenant une grande bouffée d'air comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Elle s'épongea le visage pâle d'une main tremblante et se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau, sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller… il était quatre heures du matin, personne n'était réveillé. Elle descendit donc les escaliers de marbre pour trouver un verre à remplir, elle jeta machinalement un regard de l'horloge sans trop y faire attention - mais si elle n'avait pas que survolé, elle aurait vu que l'horloge tournait sans cesse, lentement, mais l'heure n'était jamais la même à chaque seconde - puis tendit la main vers une tasse. Mais ce fut à son grand étonnement qu'elle disparu, alors qu'elle était sur le point de la prendre, elle s'était volatilisée, et Hermione avait cru sentir le déplacement d'air rapide tellement sa main était proche. La brune tourna alors sur elle-même, très réveillée d'un seul coup, cherchant le coupable de cette plaisanterie, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le noir paralysant de la nuit, les ténèbres stagnantes de l'hiver et les fauteuils rouge et or en cuir de la Salle Commune. Mais alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour prendre une autre tasse, elle cru voir quelque chose bouger entre les fauteuils installés en cercle par leurs derniers utilisateurs, elle retint un cri et scruta pendant un moment la salle. Elle finit par se retourner et prit un verre qu'elle remplie d'eau, elle le porta à ses lèvres et bu lentement le liquide transparent, mais soudainement, le verre explosa et elle fut éclaboussée d'eau et de débris de verre qui vinrent lui écorcher le visage, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang tout le long de son visage. La Gryffondor poussa un cri et se retourna à nouveau, cette fois-ci, sa baguette à la main, cherchant vivement du regard tout ce qui serait anormal, elle leva le regard et vit alors l'horloge dont les aiguilles tournaient follement et eut une expression horrifiée en apercevant quelque chose luire à côté. "_Lumos_" murmura-t-elle, sa baguette illumina la salle et Hermione se rendit compte que ce qui luisait n'était rien d'autre que du sang, frais, et coulant à flot de la pendule, elle ne retint alors pas son cri et chercha tout autour d'elle l'auteur de cette ignominie visuelle. Rien n'apparaissait, et plus le temps s'écoulait – bien qu'elle ne sache à quelle allure puisque l'horloge était détraquée – plus l'adrénaline montait, elle s'affolait, cherchant de plus en plus rapidement chaque endroit où pouvait se cacher quelqu'un. Soudain elle entendit le plancher grincer derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement, mais elle ne vit que Pattenrond, le regard interrogatif, bien que ce soit seulement un chat. La brune soupira de soulagement en voyant le félin à la démarche chaloupée miauler innocemment et rabaissa sa baguette, mais alors qu'elle allait s'approcher de son chat pour le caresser (Nda : Mmmmh chat !!) ce dernier émit un bruit quelque peu bizarre qui arrêta juste à temps la jeune femme dans son geste. Car ce qui était un chat affectueux, attendrissant et appétissant commençait à se transformer lentement en un monstre indéfinissable. En effet, les yeux jaunes du chat virèrent au blanc et finirent par fondre pour finir en une purée globuleuse sur la moquette, les poils qui commençaient à peine à se hérisser tombaient par milliers, laissant l'ex-chat nu, ses griffes sorties durcissaient bizarrement, noircissant, puis se détachant de leur propriétaire. Et alors qu'Hermione était prête à crier, elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'horreur que lui procura ce qui sembla être l'ultime transformation du chat, sa peau rosée jaunit rapidement et des croûtes se formèrent, puis soudainement, le félin se mit à fondre littéralement, inexorablement, la peau se transformant en une véritable bouillie animale, laissant le squelette trembler sur quatre frêles petites pattes, privé de son manteau de vie.

Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler des yeux de la brune qui ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui était passée à côté d'elle, alors que son estomac menaçait de recracher son repas (Nda : Mmmmh repas !), une main se posa sur sa bouche, ce qui l'horrifia de plus belle ; mais ce qui la rendit encore plus folle, ce fut que la main n'avait rien de celle d'un humain, la main qui lui tenait la bouche fermée alors qu'elle était plaquée contre un corps glacial, était seule, aucun bras ne la reliait à son propriétaire, et du sang coulait du poignet tranché. Elle sentit alors une autre main se poser sur son épaule, l'approchant un peu plus du corps froid qui la paralysait, puis ce fut une troisième, et une quatrième main d'écorché qui s'accrocha à son corps pour l'attirer encore plus contre ce qui semblait être mort, et qui pourtant – Hermione le sentait dans son cou – avait le souffle court. Une cinquième main vint alors se poser sur son visage, crispée, elle se déplaça d'elle-même, lentement, puis deux de ses doigts blanchis par la mort vinrent se poser sur les yeux de la jeune femme et appuyèrent soudainement, enfonçant les globes dans leurs orbites.

Hermione se réveilla en nage, ses mains à elle crispées sur son visage, comme si elle retenait ses yeux, les empêchant de partir s'ils en avaient eu l'envie, elle se leva brusquement et alla vider son estomac secoué dans la cuve en céramique la plus proche, avant d'aller prendre une douche la sensation de glue que procurait la sueur froide la répugnant. Sous le jet d'eau tiède, alors que les gouttes transparentes roulaient le long de son corps encore tremblant, Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure, il fallait qu'elle cesse ce manège infernal.

Il était midi (Nda : Mmmmh manger !) et la Gryffondor sortait d'un cours d'Arithmancie, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait trouvé une idée, mais allait-elle marcher ?

"- Bonjour Miss Granger, encore des problèmes de syncope ?

- Hum… non Mrs Pomfresh, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me donner un échantillon de Potion de Sommeil ?

- Eh bien, commença l'infirmière, sceptique, je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner de mes médicaments à…

- Ecoutez madame, si je vous en demande c'est pour me simplifier la tâche, parce que j'ai juste à trouver la recette dans un livre et la fabriquer moi-même, c'est juste pour gagner du temps, fit la brune, quelque peu énervée.

- Quel culot Miss Granger… mais puisque vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, je vais vous donner une fiole, en espérant que vous n'allez pas vous en servir pour quelques méfaits que ce soit !

- Merci beaucoup madame."

Et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait et victorieux qu'elle disparut de l'infirmerie, une fiole bleue dans son sac, quelque peu soulagée, elle avait peut-être une chance.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger était impatiente de finir son cours, le soir même, elle allait régler son problème, elle n'allait plus avoir de rêves…

Le soir venu, elle avait une ronde à faire dans le Parc, et comme la semaine précédente, Draco s'était apparemment démerdé pour s'occuper de la seconde partie, celle du Lac. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'elle pu apercevoir le visage fin à travers la brume, elle s'arrêta.

"- Bonsoir Hermione, déclara alors le visage qui avait l'air de flotter dans la purée de pois d'Octobre.

- Bonsoir Draco, répondit la jeune femme, encore frustrée par leur dernière rencontre."

Le Serpentard s'approcha da la jeune femme et l'impression de tête volante s'estompa, elle était bien reliée à tout un corps, il eut un petit sourire en fixant la jeune femme et dit :

"- Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, tu m'évitais ?

- Non… je… non, au contraire, j'aurais bien voulu te voir…

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… j'aurais aimé parler avec… avec un ami.

Le blond eut un petit rire.

- Potter et Weasley ne sont pas des amis ?

- Harry a passé sa journée à chercher Ginny pour qu'ils se bécotent, et Ron n'a pas arrêté de jeter des regards à toutes les filles qu'il croisait, lâcha-t-elle alors avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Eh bien… tu m'as pas l'air en forme toi.

- Si tu savais à quel point, répondit la brune, hochant la tête, avant de regarder au sol.

Malfoy posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, inquiet.

- Hey, Hermione qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupée…

- J'ai… j'ai quelques problèmes de sommeil, et ça me… ça me fatigue un peu, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots qui commençaient."

Quelque peu perdu, le jeune homme enlaça alors la Gryffondor et la berça dans ses bras, comme un enfant apeuré – bien qu'il y ait de quoi redevenir un enfant avec ce que vivait Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

"- Hermione… tu veux me dire ce qui va pas ?

La concernée renifla puis se décida.

- Ca a recommencé… mes rêves... j'ai… j'ai eu des hallucinations en cours… tu te rends compte ? En plein cours, j'ai vu… j'ai vu le prof se…

Elle se tu, ne pouvant continuer, trop troublée. Le blond lui caressa le dos, quelque peu étonné lui aussi.

- C'est fini Hermione, t'as plus rien à craindre…"

Il se détacha un peu d'elle puis ils se fixèrent un long moment, le Serpentard approcha son visage de la brune dont les yeux s'étaient soudainement illuminés, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Mais alors que la jeune femme sentait le souffle ardent du jeune homme, il eut un sourire et murmura :

"- Fais attention à ce que tu fais ma grande…"

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient instinctivement fermés, se rouvrirent soudainement et elle poussa un cri en voyant ce visage qu'elle commençait à connaître se tordre en un rictus démentiel. Elle se détacha de l'emprise encore douce du feu beau garçon et mit ses mains sur sa bouche par pur réflexe. Le visage pâle avait déjà perdu ses yeux, son sourire découvrait des dents jaunies et disproportionnées, il eut un petit rire et s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

"- Embrasse-moi chérie, j'ai le scorbut !"

Son rire s'amplifia et ce ne fut plus qu'un long râle glacial et paralysant parcouru de quelques tressautements et nuancé de claquements de dents dont certains morceaux se cassaient pour atterrir sur l'herbe noircie qu'avait touchée la chose. Les lèvres qu'avait failli embrasser Hermione étaient parsemées de croûtes vertes et noires et s'effritaient à chaque claquement de dents et du sang coulait à flot des orbites définitivement vides. L'immondice leva alors un bras comme pour attraper Hermione, alors qu'elle se désagrégeait sur place, et celui-ci tomba sur le sol, laissant son propriétaire manchot, alors qu'il tendait déjà l'autre bras, et celui-ci ne tomba pas. La brune recula encore un peu en voyant que le bras qui était à terre avançait frénétiquement sur l'herbe, elle releva le regard vers l'ignominie et celle-ci bougeait difficilement, ses jambes comme changées en pierre.

"- Viens ma grande, on va faire un jeu…"

Elle remarqua que la main encore reliée à la chose tenait maintenant une baguette, elle poussa un cri encore plus fort et recula avant de trébucher sur une souche, elle fixa la baguette et cru entendre une formule.

"- _Endoloris !_"

Hermione se réveilla en nage dans son lit, elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que le rêve était bien fini, mais elle vit alors une fiole bleue, vide, sur sa table de chevet, elle fondit alors en larmes. Non, cela ne marchait pas… c'était même pire.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais un problème administratif.  
Merci pour vos reviews ;)


	10. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

"- Miss Granger, allez-vous me faire le plaisir de vous relever et de copier mon cours ? demanda la voix de McGonagall."

La concernée se releva brusquement, prenant une plume et copiant ce qu'elle avait vaguement entendu dans son léger sommeil. Et ce fut dans un soupir que la Directrice retourna à son cours, expliquant ce qui faisait qu'un Animagus ne récupérait pas des parasites après une transformation.

"- Qu'est-ce qui va pas Hermione ? murmura Harry qui était assis à ses côtés, tu suis de moins en moins les cours, c'est inquiétant.

- Ce… ce sont mes rêves, ils… j'ai l'impression qu'ils deviennent réels, répondit la brune, angoissée, j'ai essayé une Potion de Sommeil mais ça a été pire, je sentais presque…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais agita sa main devant son visage, le brun arqua un sourcil mais ils arrêtèrent ici la conversation avant qu'ils se fassent interpeller.

Le soir venu, Hermione était assise dans son lit, elle n'était pas de ronde cette nuit-là, mais elle aurait préféré, se tenant les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, faisant tout pour ne pas s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'aider ? Ne pas dormir ? Elle n'allait pas tenir. Tomber dans le coma ? C'était bien trop risqué, elle pourrait très bien tomber en enfer, et ce pour toujours. Dormir avec quelqu'un ? Tout aussi risqué, la personne pouvait très bien se transformer. Il n'y avait aucune issue… qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire ce genre de choses ?

Après une bonne heure de réflexions laborieuses, la Gryffondor se décida à s'habiller pour prendre de quoi manger dans la Salle Commune, cette nuit allait être blanche pour elle. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de marbre, elle vit derrière un des vitraux la lune, pleine, pâle, et imposante dominer la Forêt Interdite, elle frissonna et se dépêcha de descendre les dernières marches. Ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit une forme noire et imposante accroupie sur la moquette rouge et or, se gonflant et dégonflant dans un mouvement de respiration, la brune retint un cri et se colla au mur le plus proche, espérant de tout son cœur passer au travers, quitte à faire une chute de sept étages. La forme noire se dressa alors, laissant voir des contours humains, elle se retourna, une cagoule noire cachant son visage bien qu'on puisse percevoir un scintillement dans l'ombre que faisait le tissu.

"- Oh, Hermione, fit la forme d'une voix douce et (un peu trop) grave, un peu surprise, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt."

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas, elle était bien trop occupée à contempler les insectes qui sortaient de la cagoule, cafards, asticots, fourmis, poux et autres.

"- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ma grande…

Comme une décharge électrique, Hermione réagit au quart de tour à ce surnom, elle fixa le noir de la capuche d'un regard encore plus sombre, le corps entier tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La chose ne répondit pas, mais éclata d'un rire tonitruant, glacial et inhumain. Elle s'avança dans la direction de la jeune femme, on pouvait entendre la respiration rauque de la chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un Détraqueur avec sa capuche et sa cape ample. Sortant de sa torpeur, la brune sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa face au trou de tissu dont sortaient encore des insectes plus nombreux et plus gros, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux, la chose s'arrêta alors.

"- Calme-toi Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, et d'ailleurs… à ta place je ne ferais pas ça… il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir."

La Gryffondor fut surprise, elle savait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, éclairer le trou pour voir d'où venaient les insectes, qui se cachait de cette cagoule… ou quoi ; elle avait deviné.

"- Tu vois ma grande, à ta place, je n'essaierais pas d'en savoir plus… je te l'ai dit, c'est souvent mieux d'être ignorant, au moins, on est en vie.

- Qu… qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh ne me vouvoies pas Hermione…

- Je t'ai posé une question espèce de… de… s'exclama alors la brune, plus que stressée."

La chose se remit à avancer, et Hermione se cogna vivement la tête contre le mur en voulant vainement reculer, elle tendit une main humaine vers la brune et l'attrapa part l'épaule, cette dernière tremblait.

"- Ne t'énerves pas ma chérie, tu te fais du mal."

La masse noire n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle l'empoigna fortement pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, la brune s'écrasa contre des fauteuils dans un grand fracas. Elle se releva avec beaucoup de peine et lorsqu'elle fut debout, la Salle Commune était vide, plus rien n'était là. Et alors qu'elle crut que tout était fini, elle vit un insecte à ses pieds, elle l'écrasa violemment en poussant un juron. Sa baguette s'illumina fortement et elle éclaira la pièce avec, elle n'avait pas besoin de bouger énormément, la pièce était presque aussi claire que le jour.

"- Eteins-moi ça…"

Avant même que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de sursauter, une main attrapa sa baguette et la brisa en deux, ce fut une nouvelle fois le noir complet, avec juste quelques rayons de lune illuminant de rares morceaux de la pièce. Des mains lui empoignèrent les bras et elle ne pu faire un mouvement de plus, soudainement, elle sentit une chose gluante glisser le long de sa jambe, elle baissa le regard et vit un tentacule vert monter tel un serpent le long de sa jambe. La brune sentit la chose gluante et froide monter tout le long de son corps, sa peau frémissant sous le contact de l'immondice, atteindre son bassin, puis se balader sur son ventre, pour enfin sortir du col de sa robe de sorcier, s'insinuant dans sa bouche, toujours plus, sans s'arrêter, l'empêchant de déglutir.

"- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer Hermione ?

La concernée hocha la tête, plus instinctivement que pour répondre à la question.

- Mmmmh… je ne te comprend pas, fit la voix derrière elle d'un faux air désolé, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'une énième main, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais bien que tu le veux, alors je vais te le dire. La chose qui te rentre dans la bouche va continuer son voyage dans ton œsophage, elle va ensuite atteindre l'estomac, puis les tripes, là, elle va grossir petit à petit, puis de plus en plus rapidement, elle va gonfler à l'intérieur de ton corps, et en moins d'une minute… tes tripes seront à deux mètres devant-toi, ta cage thoracique explosera et tes os iront se planter un peu partout dans cette pièce, et alors que tu croiras ta douleur au summum, car tu seras encore vivante ma chérie, alors que tu croiras ta douleur au summum, des petites pointes sortiront de cette merveilleuse créature… Et là ce sera comme du fil barbelé, mais en plus gros qui sortira lentement de ton corps, écorchant tous les tissus encore à l'intérieur de ton corps."

La chose eut un petit rire sadique et comme pour approuver ce qu'elle disait, le tentacule commençait à gonfler alors qu'elle avançait encore dans le corps d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor se réveilla dans la Salle Commune où elle avait tenté de lutter contre le sommeil, toussant pour faire partir la chose qui n'était jamais rentrée dans son corps. Elle se leva mais n'eut, cette fois-ci, pas le temps d'atteindre quelque récipient que ce soit avant de vider ses tripes, le liquide jaunâtre et aigre s'étala sur la moquette et la jeune femme toussa encore deux, trois fois avant se respirer une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se leva et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à déborder de ses yeux pochés, elle émit un sanglot puis s'essuya la bouche de sa manche et bu un verre d'eau, encore sous le choc. Infernal, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qu'elle vivait.

* * *

Juste pour répondre à une question : Mon but : Désorienter le lecteur, l'empêcher de dissocier réalité et rêve pour qu'à la fin de l'histoire il tremble en descendant aux toilettes à 3 heures du mat'

Merci pour vos reviews :)


	11. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

Hermione marchait lentement dans le parc, il était trois heures de l'après midi et elle séchait un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ses pensées se perdaient dans les ténèbres de son esprit tourmenté tandis que ses pas la faisait tourner vaguement en rond dans l'herbe humide. Elle cogitait, plusieurs idées lui venaient en tête, mais aucune ne paraissait vraiment valable, non pas qu'elles avaient une faille, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas marcher, elle ne pouvait combattre quelque chose d'irréel…

Soudain, les yeux de la Gryffondor s'illuminèrent, si cela devait être réel, c'était dans Poudlard, et si c'était dans Poudlard, c'était sur la Carte du Maraudeur. La brune se précipita vers la salle de cours d'où sortaient déjà les élèves de Gryffondor de septième année et prit Harry en aparté, le plaquant contre un mur.

"- Harry ! J'ai besoin de ta carte ! s'exclama-t-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer.

- Je… mais, commença le brun.

- J'en ai besoin ! Tu, tu peux me la passer ce soir ?

- Tu… tu comptes sortir ? fit-il, surpris.

- Non, je… j'en aurais besoin."

Harry acquiesça et ne demanda pas son reste, disant qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait si elle le laissait respirer, elle se détacha du jeune homme, désolée, et ils partirent en cours de Potions.

Le soir venu, Hermione était assise dans son lit, la Carte du Maraudeur dans la main gauche, encore pensive. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Elle allait le savoir mais ne se dit cependant pas que ça ne pouvait être pire, et elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas être morte de peur. Elle s'endormit donc, espérant ne pas avoir à se servir de la carte, espérant se réveiller dans son lit le matin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, s'imaginant encore dans les bras de ce beau jeune homme dont elle avait cru rêver la dernière fois - mais en vain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce ne fut pas à cause d'un rayon de soleil, mais à cause d'une très mauvaise capacité à digérer les clafoutis aux pruneaux (Nda : Bon là j'avoue j'aime pas les pruneaux, mais mmmmh clafoutiiis !), elle se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'aux toilettes où elle attendit un moment avant de recracher les infâmes fruits séchés, fripés et pas bons (Berk berk !) au fond de la cuve en céramique. Après un moment de réflexion à contempler l'intérieur de ses tripes ("A deux mètres devant-toi…") baigné dans l'eau, la brune se releva et se frotta les yeux, elle allait boire un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût acide et très désagréable de vomi lorsqu'elle vit la carte sur sa table de chevet, elle hésita un moment puis la prit, sa baguette aussi, puis mit le tout dans la poche d'une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué comme étant aussi froids. Arrivée en bas, elle sortit le parchemin et sa baguette et murmura : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…". La salle des Gryffondors apparut sur la carte avec un petit point noir et "Hermione Granger" écrit dessus, elle scruta l'obscurité et avança de quelques pas en fixant la carte, l'éclairant de sa baguette. Mais soudainement, alors qu'elle avançait à tâtons, la salle s'illumina et la brune releva vivement la tête mais ne vit rien, personne, le vide lumineux, pourtant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reporter son regard à la carte inutilement éclairée elle entendit quelque chose d'entre les fauteuils, comme des petits pas. Elle fixa l'endroit, puis la carte et vit "Harry Potter" se balader entre les meubles de la salle, elle leva sa baguette dans la direction qui lui semblait la plus appropriée.

"- Montre-toi pourriture, menaça-t-elle, je sais que t'es là !"

Elle entendit un bruit de cape et son regard s'assombrit.

"- Her… Hermione, c'est moi, Harry ! Calme-toi.

Mais la Gryffondor n'y crut pas une seconde et s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsque la cape d'invisibilité tomba, révélant un Harry couvert de boue, un verre de ses lunettes cassé.

- C'est… c'est vraiment toi Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi ! J'étais allé chercher un Horcruxe, j'avais une piste !"

La jeune femme baissa sa baguette et s'approcha du brun, encore un peu suspicieuse, le scrutant d'un regard perçant.

"- Comment ça se fait que la salle soit illuminée ? Tu dois attendre ici depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas entendu le portrait pivoter.

- Et bien… je… je voulais voir si… si c'était vrai, commença le brun, se massant la nuque, gêné, si c'étaient des rêves ou… ou la réalité.

- Oh… Harry, il ne…

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione, quand j'ai vu ton regard quand tu m'as demandé la carte, j'ai eu peur pour toi, je t'ai cru folle Hermione…"

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, pensive et touchée par les mots de son ami, elle posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer et alla se chercher un verre d'eau avant de revenir près de son ami.

"- Apparemment tu ne peux pas m'aider, je dois me débrouiller seule, je vais quand même garder ta carte, mais n'essaies pas de m'aider, j'ai de la chance, je me suis vraiment réveillée cette nuit…

Il acquiesça vaguement puis ils partirent se recoucher mais Harry se retourna alors et ajouta :

- Viens avec Ginny et moi demain à Pré-au-Lard, ça va te détendre.

- Merci, mais je vais y aller seule, autant vous laisser en amoureux et laisser Ron jongler avec ses hormones, d'ailleurs j'aurai peut-être quelques trucs à faire."

Le brun sourit légèrement et la lumière s'éteignit quand plus personne ne fut dans la salle redevenue silencieuse.

* * *

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir !

Bon je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais c'était juste pour foutre un peu les pétoches, le prochain va être UNIQUEMENT cul-cul, donc vous pourrez le lire la journée, puis, nous reprendrons une activité normale et vous redeviendrez des esclaves nocturnes de ma poigne infernale Muahahahahah :D


	12. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

Il était neuf heures du matin, et nous étions le Samedi 22 Octobre, le vent frais soufflait doucement contre les carreaux du dortoir des filles qui commençaient à s'agiter, les arbres dansaient au rythme des nuages et le soleil pâle osait à peine se montrer. Hermione se réveilla lentement alors que certaines filles telles que Lavande Brown faisaient la navette entre leurs valises et la salle de bain commune, elle sortit de son lit et se frotta les yeux, encore un peu dans les choux, puis alla se laver, s'habiller et (MANGER !!) descendit déjeuner. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua Ginny et Harry dans ce qui semblait être une grande conversation, elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et se servit de ce qui lui passait sous la main (Nda : Mmmmh maiiin !).

"- Je préfère largement ne pas sortir plutôt que d'aller voir Ron reluquer Mrs Rosmerta pendant une heure, s'exclamait la brune.

- Mais c'est juste pour qu'il se sente pas seul, il va déprimer sinon…

- Harry, je comprends que tu sois un ami aussi loyal et attachant, mais ça ne fera pas de mal à mon frère d'être seul, il réfléchira peut-être.

Le brun sourit, quelque peu gêné.

- Bon d'accord tu as gagné on va le laisser seul, sans ami ni connaissance, il ne pourra parler qu'à la table ou à sa chope de Bièraubeurre et il se rincera l'œil toute la journée, merveilleux programme."

Hermione eut un petit rire et enfourna ce qui semblait être un morceau de bacon (Nda : MmMmmh BACON !), elle renifla et regarda à la table des Serpentards, espérant peut-être y voir un charmant jeune homme au regard doux. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une question de Ginny qu'elle écouta à peine.

"- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui Hermione ?

- Hein ? Euh… je vais me balader seule et puis j'ai… des trucs à faire…

- C'est précis ça…"

La Gryffondor attendit onze heures pour partir au village, il y aurait moins de monde et elle pourrait flâner plus tranquillement, et croiser plus facilement Malfoy, ou du moins l'attendre…

_"Hermione,_

_Me ferais-tu le grand plaisir de me rejoindre demain vers onze heures, derrière la boutique désaffectée de Zonko ? J'aimerais passer un petit moment seul à seul avec toi, non pas pour te parler de quoi que ce soit, mais pour apprécier ta présence sans avoir à penser à autre chose._

_Draco."_

La brune avait sentit son cœur faire un bond entre la joie et la surprise, le Serpentard avait envoyé ce mot comme si cela avait été tout naturel qu'ils se voient, bien que ça ne la dérange pas, elle était encore étonnée par cette initiative si galante et pleine de bonne volonté, de simplicité et de charme.

Hermione marchait dans la neige fine, qui commençait à recouvrir la végétation et la civilisation, en direction du magasin fermé depuis maintenant un an, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, elle entra donc dans la ruelle qui séparait le magasin d'une taverne aux couleurs vives et se retrouva là où Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard le jeune homme arriva lentement dans la ruelle, ni pressé, ni apeuré.

"- Bonjour Hermione, lança-t-il avec un sourire éclatant comme dans les publicités bien qu'un peu faible, comme las, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien… mais pourquoi tu as voulu qu'un se retrouve ici, à la Bibliothèque ou même la Salle sur Demande, ça aurait été très bien, répondit la brune.

- Oui, c'est vrai, expliqua le blond, mais…

Il s'arrêta un moment, mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau d'argent, un petit sourire malsain sur le visage.

- On t'aurait entendu, or, là, tu es seule.

La jeune femme fit deux pas en arrière et se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Draco était au même endroit, mais il avait les mains vides, il fixait le sol.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil… et si tu veux on change d'endroit…

- N… non c'est très bien ici… je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, mais c'est rien, répondit la Gryffondor précipitamment, comme pour conjurer l'hallucination. (Nda : Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais faire un chapitre sans un seul moment qui fait flipper un tout petit peu ?)

- Très bien, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur un monticule de neige qui se transforma en un banc en bois frêle mais apparemment solide, assied-toi, je t'en prie, fit-il alors en tendant la main vers le banc."

Hermione eut un sourire et se posa, attendant que le jeune homme en fasse de même, le regardant intensément, comme pour déchiffrer cette étrange personne qu'il était. Lorsqu'il fut assis lui aussi, ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, la Gryffondor les bras et les jambes croisées, le Serpentard se triturant les mains, puis ce dernier rompit le silence.

"- J'avouerais que… je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter…

- Oui, moi non plus…

- Hum, et bien…

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Et bien Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire en fin de compte, commença le Serpentard, nerveux, je… si je t'ai "invitée" ici, c'était à la base pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, m'approcher un peu de toi, faire mon timide, te prendre les mains et… et t'embrasser…

La jeune femme fut quelque peu étonnée par la remarque du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux, sans l'interrompre.

- Car oui, il faut se l'avouer, ou il faut que je me l'avoue, mais je crois que je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures sans me lasser, la preuve, ça fait sept ans que j'attends de pouvoir te dire ça… sept longues années pendant lesquelles j'ai dû supporter le fait de te détester… et c'est difficile, crois-moi.

- Draco… avait-elle juste murmuré, touchée.

- Hermione, je sais pas si c'est permis, je sais pas si tu me croiras… mais… je t'aime, je rêve de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, je rêve de pouvoir t'embrasser et t'avoir pour moi tout seul… oui, je t'aime Hermione.

Il marqua encore un temps de pause, fixant encore la neige.

- Mais il faut que tu te réveilles…

- Qu… quoi ?

- Il est dix heures et demi et tu dors encore, il serait peut-être…"

Parvati Patil la remuait légèrement.

"- … peut-être temps que tu te lèves, non ?

- Hein ? Que… ?"

La brune émergea avec difficulté de son fabuleux rêve et regarda l'horloge sur sa table de chevet, en effet, il était temps qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait arriver à temps pour voir Draco… elle mit instinctivement la main dans sa poche et sentit le papier se froisser, c'était bien réel. Elle se dépêcha donc de s'habiller après une petite douche et alla manger un petit quelque chose avant de se diriger au pas de course à Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Draco attendait, les bras croisés, le regard perdu sur le mur face à lui, en entendant Hermione, il se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

"- Bonjour Hermione…

- B-bonjour Draco.

Aucun des deux timides ne bougea, séparés d'à peine un mètre, ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre, rougissant lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, puis le blond brisa ce silence pesant.

- Bon, je pense bien que tu serais gênée de faire les boutiques avec moi et ce ne serait pas judicieux de… se montrer… je n'aime pas qu'on jase dans mon dos.

La brune eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux.

- Oui c'est vrai, ce ne serait pas très sérieux.

- C'est pourquoi je te propose, reprit le Serpentard, qu'on reste ici, c'est l'endroit le plus… discret, et personne ne viendra nous surprendre…

- Tu tiens beaucoup à ta réputation Malfoy, déclara alors la Gryffondor, amusée.

Le concerné fut surpris de la remarque puis ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- C'est vrai… mais tu vas pas me dire que ça te gêne pas d'être vue en ma compagnie, surtout par Potter…

- Oui, tu as raison… mais n'y aurait-il pas un endroit un peu plus… agréable ?

- Non, tous les autres endroits sont gardés par des Aurors, et sinon ce sont les élèves qui nous verront."

Hermione fit une moue attristée puis s'assit sur une souche pourrie, le jeune homme lui dit qu'une souche n'était pas digne d'une personne telle qu'elle et il tapota sur le mur de sa baguette, un banc en pierre en sortit, il l'invita à s'asseoir dessus et s'assit à son tour sur la structure froide.

"- C'est pas un temps à rester trop longtemps dehors, fit remarquer la jeune femme en frissonnant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit juste Draco en regardant le ciel qui laissait tomber des flocons sur tout ce décor digne d'une scène romantique, tu sais Hermione, ça fait pas mal de temps que… que je voulais te voir… seule, vraiment seule.

Le cœur d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine, elle se rappelait son rêve, et la réalité y ressemblait étrangement, elle était excitée, depuis un petit moment maintenant le beau blond hantait son esprit – quand il ne l'était pas par les rêves.

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… tu vois Hermione, je…"

Mais il n'ajouta rien, préférant s'approcher, approcher son visage de cette jeune femme ravissante, pouvoir contempler de plus près ses traits délicieux. Elle, ne fit rien d'autre que de le regarder, les joues légèrement roses, prête à dévorer ce doux visage, si sensible et charmant, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que ce moment magique soit éternel ? Le blond approcha son visage de celui de la Gryffondor et elle sentit le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, alors que le sien était court.

* * *

Héhéhé, voilà la suite :)  
Cahpitre XIII : à lire dans le noir, avec du pudding, et une arme :D


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, encore toute retournée, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il n'était pas tard et elle avait passé un moment court, mais merveilleux avec un jeune blond très séduisant. Même si ce moment n'avait pas été éternel on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été passé au ralenti… Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ils s'étaient regardés pendant un long moment, et après avoir murmuré qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, le blond avait avancé sa tête de quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées pendant à peine une seconde, la brune avait soupiré lorsqu'il s'était reculé et l'avait regardé de nouveau, il était ensuite parti précipitamment, l'air gêné. La Gryffondor frissonna de plaisir à ce souvenir et s'endormit calmement alors qu'il n'était même pas sept heures du soir.

Evidemment, elle se réveilla dans la nuit, car même si elle avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper, dormir treize d'affilée lui était impossible, elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait cinq heures du matin et vit la carte posée à côté, elle hésita un long moment puis, au lieu de se recoucher, elle descendit, sa baguette et la carte dans les mains.

"- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…"

Arrivée au pied des escaliers de marbre, la jeune femme tenait sa baguette dans la main droite et son regard se posait alternativement sur la Carte du Maraudeur et sur les ténèbres qui stagnaient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle avança lentement, rien ne s'affichait sur la carte, il n'y avait personne, rien, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle les braises de la veille finissaient leur agonie et scruta un moment la salle avant de soupirer, peut-être était-ce fini ? Peut-être que… que Draco y était pour quelque chose ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de porter quelque colère que ce soit contre le jeune homme, elle entendit un frottement derrière elle, c'était trop beau… Elle fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette illuminée dans la direction de la source du bruit, fixant le fauteuil le plus proche, examinant chaque recoin de l'endroit éclairé. Soudain, la salle s'éclaira, comme la dernière fois, et Hermione vit Harry apparaître de derrière un fauteuil, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se sentit soulagée.

"- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il alors, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme d'un air de dément.

La Gryffondor eut une grimace d'horreur et recula, hochant de la tête par réflexe.

- Non… non c'est pas possible…

- Si ma grande, tout est possible.

Le sourire du brun se volatilisa et une expression meurtrière apparut sur le visage extraordinairement pâle du "Survivant", ses yeux brillèrent et son corps se tendit, comme s'il allait sauter sur la jeune femme qui était à plusieurs mètres.

_"Collacorpus !"_ Cria alors la brune, le sort atteignit le pied de ce qui n'était apparemment pas Harry et ce dernier ne pu le lever du sol, il était en partie immobilisé.

"- Oh mais je vois que tu te décides à te défendre, il était temps, le brun eut un petit rire rauque et se redressa, tentant de décoller son pied de la moquette."

Hermione ne disait rien, puis, se rappelant ce pourquoi elle était descendue, elle regarda la carte, ce qu'elle regretta presque immédiatement, ce qu'elle vit à ce moment sur le parchemin avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Il n'y avait personne, sur la carte, la salle était vide, pour ce foutu parchemin, Hermione n'existait même pas… ou plus. Mais alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de la chose, elle entendit un grognement derrière elle, l'ex-Harry paraissait fou de rage, son visage se tendit soudainement et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, puis la brune entendit un craquement, elle fixa un moment l'ignominie psychologique qui la terrifiait en ce moment même et vit alors du sang commencer à couler du front du jeune homme. L'hémoglobine venait en fait d'une fissure, son visage était tellement tendu qu'il commençait à se fendre, et alors qu'Hermione tentait de se calmer, la peau s'ouvrait de plus en plus sur un squelette à peine plus blanc, alors que le corps de l'immondice se tendait, toujours attaché au sol qui commençait à s'imbiber de sang. Il y eut un moment silencieux, où seuls les grognements et le bruit de peau déchirée étaient intrus, Hermione fixait le squelette qui commençait à sortir de son enveloppe charnelle, et ce dernier la regardait avidement de ses orbites vides, puis le tas d'os mobile au sourire éternel se mit à parler.

"- On va jouer à un jeu ma chérie… ça s'appelle cours Hermione, cours… je pense pas que j'ait besoin de t'expliquer les règles."

Il finit de sortir de son enveloppe en forme de Harry et se redressa en quelques cliquetis, prit une bouffée d'air inutile et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme.

"- Allez, ça a commencé ! Cours Hermione, cours !"

Un rire rauque, glacial et parsemé de cliquetis sortit de la gorge en os tandis que la Gryffondor hésitait entre foncer sur le squelette qui paraissait fragile, et prendre ses jambes à son cou. En voyant le squelette avancer, elle ne réfléchit pas et fonça vers l'ignominie, la percutant de plein fouet. A sa grande surprise, elle le traversa assez facilement et des os partirent un peu partout dans la salle, elle regarda un moment autour d'elle mais rien n'indiquait due quelque chose vivait dans les os dispersés, elle soupira, mais un peu trop tôt. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec une cagoule sombre d'où quelques insectes sortaient en file indienne, elle poussa un cri et recula, se cognant à un fauteuil et à d'autres meubles, elle voulu regarder la carte mais un coup violant la lui fit lâcher, la laissant atterrir un mètre plus loin. La forme noire s'était avancée et hocha la tête, l'air désolé.

"- Ce n'est pas bien Hermione, tu as triché…

- Qui es-tu ?! demanda alors la rouge et or, soudainement énervée."

La chose ne répondit pas, elle s'avança un peu plus et leva une main qui caressa la joue de la jeune femme – qui frissonnait et suait à grosse goutte – et prit une longue bouffée d'air, comme le squelette, avant de fixer Hermione, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun œil visible pour en être sûr.

Soudainement, la main humaine à la peau douce qui caressait le visage de la jeune femme la frappa au ventre et elle fut projetée contre le mur avant de se retrouver allongée par terre, le souffle court, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour voir où était passée la forme noire elle vit la Carte du Maraudeur, elle voulu tendre la main pour la récupérer mais un pied s'abattit sur son bras et elle gémit de douleur, la main qui l'avait frappée ramassa la carte, puis la chose vêtue d'une cape retourna la brune sur le dos d'un coup de pied et se mis à califourchon sur elle, lui agitant la carte sous le nez.

"- Tu veux savoir hein ? fit la chose qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une personne emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage, d'un ton railleur.

- Qui es-tu espèce de saloperie ?!"

La concernée eut un petit rire et se pencha sur le visage d'Hermione, des insectes tombant sur sa poitrine, elle déplia la carte et la montra à la jeune femme avant d'enlever son capuchon.

La Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et une lueur de folie apparue dans ses yeux ; ce qu'elle voyait à présent sur la Carte du Mareudeur, celle qui ne se trompait jamais, était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'y avait pas une Hermione, il n'y en avait pas aucune, mais deux, d'après la carte, ce qui était face à elle n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, et comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, le capuchon était tombé sur les épaules de l'Hermione face à elle, laissant voir son visage, exactement le même, à l'exception près qu'aucune larme ne coulait sur le sien et qu'elle arborait un sourire démentiel. L'Hermione infernale approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, lui lécha la joue, puis vint murmurer à son oreille, non sans une pointe d'humour noir :

"- Ton pire cauchemar…"

Hermione se réveilla en pleurs dans son lit, il était quatre heures du matin, elle ne demanda pas son reste et tenta de se rendormir presque aussitôt, tourmentée par ce cauchemar plus horrible que les autres.

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

Et oui cette histoire est en deux partie, et pour deux raisons : Premièrement, ca fait plus classe, et deuxièmement, parce que je pars pendant cinq semaines (oui cinq semaines) dans le Sud, loin de mon ordinateur, à partir de Dimanche, et je préfère arrêter là l'histoire pour l'instant.  
Donc, pardon, je promets de finir mon histoire avant début Septembre, en attendant relisez-la, encore et encore.

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis vraiment très content que ma création soit aussi appréciée, et content aussi que mon humour ne plaise pas à tout le monde :D A dans cinq semaines, pour un Quatorzième chapitre dans lequel on découvre, on comprend rien, et on mange !

The Burger King.


End file.
